God's Wrath
by Rakata Imari
Summary: They all tend to forget at times that in this family I am God.


God's Wrath

By: Illia Sadri

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fruits Basket. It is merely an anime show that is so good it deserves to be carried on long after the series and mangas are read and viewed. 

Author Notes: Well, this is my little dynamic monologue involving Akito. A dramatic monologue involves a singular character's viewpoint, however, the reader does get the single character's dialogue with only reactions to what may be said by other characters. 

  
I was contemplating it being about why Akito behaves in his manner but opted to stray from that particular angle slightly as it had been done repeatedly and there are other means of depicting his sardonic nature. The idea of explaining why he is how he is turned into just elaborating his cruelty and how he justifies things in his mind. However, one issue is Akito's age which remains a mystery. So I am merely assuming here that he is somewhere in the age range as Shigure, Hatori and Ayame give or take a couple years in either direction.

"No, I will not allow you to leave this house." How dare he try to tell me what he is going to do? Of course Shigure has always been the one who would challenge me. Maybe to him it doesn't matter that I am the head of the family, but this time I will make an example of him.

He doesn't cower like the rest of them do. Had it been Yuki or Hathori they would be quick to bow and apologize. But not the dog. He stands there like an idiot and pretends this is just a pleasant meeting. What ever happened to the dog being the most loyal of the creatures?

He dares to give reasoning. He simply doesn't get that he cannot simply walk out and leave. "You can do your writing in this house. Surely Ayame might contribute to your….. creativity." 

How dare he laugh at what I just said. I think he actually believes this time he can sway me. I've been too soft on him where he has forgotten his place. I would have thought after what I did to Hatori he would know better but with Shigure he grows stupider with age. By the time he is forty he may just surpass Ayame in ridiculous actions and thoughts. 

"It doesn't matter if you are twenty-two, thirty or sixty. The fact remains that you are not like everyone else. Do you honestly think you can get by without the curse affecting you?" If anything else it is the curse that binds all of us. I can imagine that within a week some damned woman would figure out the family secret and then we would all be at the mercy of them. 

Not a huge deal? I think I must retract my comment about him. He is exactly as aloof and idiotic as Ayame and the cow combined! He can't seriously think that living alone he would be able to keep the secret. 

"What do you mean goodbye?" You shouldn't dare walk away from me but you still do it anyway. I do not feel well enough today to endure his nonsense. He is going to just do exactly the opposite of what I tell him to. Some dog he makes. 

Perhaps a little more physical approach will suit him well. I am the closest thing to a god to him. 

It doesn't matter if I am sick or not today. I can knock over any one of these insolent brats. It's funny… I don't honestly believe Shigure knows exactly what hit him. What else could it be? Doesn't he know by now that I can do this to him.

"Yuki, come here!" I want him to watch this. He hates to admit it but he is just like me. The two of us belong together. And surely this is a lesson he should learn while he is still young. Shigure may try to walk out but Yuki will never dare propose such a ridiculous concept after today.

So timid my dear mouse is. It is simply adorable how he looks standing in the doorway and shaking. Ah, how I wish to see him at sixteen or so. By then he will probably be a near mirror reflection of myself, just his mind will be as fragile as my body is. I won't have to worry about him I am quite sure. Yes…. He at least does know his place.

"Now, Yuki come closer to me over here. I want you to look at Shigure. Remember when I said that I will only hurt you when you don't behave." Oh how delightful, such sweet little nod. He is actually genuinely frightened that I am going to slap him. He hasn't done anything against my will though and as long as he continues to please me I will honor the promise I made to him and not strike him. "Our dear Shigure wants to leave us for the outside. But it is impossible for all of us. Remember this when you get older. This will always be your home since it is the only place that you will belong. You already know to obey me. Besides….. I want you to always be near me."

Oh, poor Shigure. He is trying to get up and I can just imagine the profanities he wants to scream at me. He is telling me to keep Yuki out of this but I can't do it. He and I are the same. 

Nothing really gets the adrenaline going like giving someone a good thrashing, especially when he deserves it. Perhaps now he knows how my pitiful body feels every day. It isn't fair that such a disobedient scoundrel like him gets by everyday so easily. He doesn't know what it is like to live the other side. I am sure by the time he wakes up after this he will certainly feel it.

A shame too, because I do rather like Shigure when he isn't being so strong headed.

"Hatori, get him out of here! I don't want to look at his face until you clean it up. You can fix him up if you wish but make sure he doesn't leave. If he tries it……. you make sure that he doesn't know why he wanted to leave."

Poor Hatori is almost as timid as Yuki around me. Ah well, it is rather fortunate that we finally have someone in the family studying medicine. Hatori has always been a fine healer. I am sure once he finishes his studies he will be particularly handy considering how many heath problems this family seems to run into. At the very least it will limit the number of outsiders who we need to deal with.

I suppose I hit Shigure a bit harder than I thought I did. He's leaving a nice bloody streak on the mats of my room. I suppose someone will have to clean it up in a moment. Yuki seems to be terrified. I do think he might be a bit squeamish. 

I suppose it is best to open a window and look out at the garden. Another week or so and I am guessing the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom. Perhaps I should take a walk a bit later. See how many birds nests we have in the trees this year. 

"Here… take my binoculars and tell me how long you think it will be before the trees will bloom? I am thinking a week at most." I figure he might enjoy this considering he has taken an interest lately in planting a great little vegetable garden.

However, what can I expect from a child. I barely hand it to him and he drops them. I look over the ledge quickly and can't see them. They probably fell somewhere in the shrubs. This is inexcusable.

I know he hates when I lock him in my little cellar but it is to teach him a lesson. A child needs discipline after all. He doesn't struggle anymore like he used to but still he doesn't cooperate, forcing my sick little body to drag his dead weight all the way there. 

He's sobbing again as always when I lock the door on him. One of these days he is going to trigger an asthma attack doing that and will bring his own death. It would be quite a shame but it would be his choice. I chose to live though, and Yuki is the same as me.

I suppose I just have to make do looking out the window with just my naked eyes today. The breeze is rather nice today. Looks like it might rain. How perfect. I love the strange shapes of the gray clouds today. Not entirely overcast, but a lovely radiant gray.

I can hear Hatori coming in now. He must have finished cleaning up that disobedient dog. "I take it that it is time for my checkup?"

I cannot believe what he just told me. I thought I beat Shigure well enough to make sure he wasn't going to be able to do much of anything for the next several days. "I told you to stop him."

Who am I kidding? I believe Hatori when he said he simply couldn't keep up with Shigure. Hatori spent more time reading those medical books than running around like a teenage boy. And judging from the smut Shigure writes I can accurately figure what his main source of exercise is. 

"Very Well, let him go." There is no use in trying to keep him on a leash. He'll come back once he realizes that what he wants could never work. And once he doe return to the main house I will shame him into finally obeying me. Train the puppy to obey it's master. 

I know he will be back. Nobody manages to defy me for too long.

"Should Shigure return to me tonight ensure that I get to meet with him immediately. Otherwise I am going to take my medication and get some rest."

Hatori want to know what should be done with Yuki. He has only been in there for minutes. Couldn't he tell? It's obvious he is still whimpering in there. But he hasn't served enough of a punishment to please me just yet. Perhaps when I awaken his sin will be atoned for and I will forgive him. 

"Leave him in there for now. I don't want you or anyone else giving him any attention. I shall fetch him when he has served his punishment."

Everyone here seems to forget every so often that in this family I am God.


End file.
